


Red Eyes

by CathInTheBox



Series: Retos AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble Retos, Español | Spanish, Possessed AU, mi primer trabajo aqui, no son drabble realmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessed AU - En donde Team Lads entra a una casa y sucede algo que no debia de haber pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes

Sabia cuan mala había sido aquella idea de ir a esa casa que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad y aun así había asistido al final para hacer compañía a sus amigos que le pidieron que los acompañase.

Actualmente se encontraba encerrado en el baño del lugar, con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta, abrazándose con un brazo sus piernas mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a ayudarle de la situación en la que estaban, había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que solo irían a tomar fotos al lugar por afuera y adentro y luego se irían, pero no, sus amigos habían traído una especie de Ouija para llamar alguna clase de espíritu que hubiese en ese lugar para así poder tener una foto o algo captado en su cámara, claro que eso solo hacía que el británico soltase unos ruiditos tanto de disgusto como de miedo.

Se decia a si mismo que los fantasmas no existían, pero cuando comenzaron a pasar cosas raras alrededor de ellos, se dio cuenta que sí, existían. Y no pudo soportarlo más, terminó saliendo de ahí y corriendo a resguardarse el momento que las cosas que aun había en ese lugar terminaban por caerse y romperse.

Cuando no escuchó ruido alguno afuera por el pasillo o por toda la casa, pensó que quizás Michael y Ray se habían ido de ahí o que tal vez había sido un temblor y él siendo cobarde lo había llegado a tomar como otra forma; de ese modo se dio palmadas en sus mejillas para calmarse y comenzó a levantarse, dirigiéndose al lavamanos para poder humedecer un poco su rostro con el agua que aun corría ahí, agachó su rostro para refrescarse con el líquido y luego levantó su cabeza para ver el espejo y poder verse a sí mismo, para decirse cosas así como ‘Solo es tu imaginación’, ‘Los fantasmas no existen’ y demás similares.

Mas cualquiera palabra que hubiera querido salir de su boca se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando notó unos ojos rojos brillantes reflejarse en el espejo, notándose que había alguien detrás de él, quiso moverse pero todo su  cuerpo estaba congelado del miedo que sentía en ese instante y ese hecho solo hizo que esos ojos escarlata brillaran aun más, Gavin terminando por sentir como algo muy frio parecia atravesar su pecho, su mirada nunca desviándose del espejo que ahora además de reflejar aquellos ojos, reflejaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

Llegó a apoyar una mano temblorosa en su pecho antes de que todo su alrededor terminase por volverse completamente negro.

* * *

Pasó una media hora y para ese momento Michael y Ray lo habían encontrado recién despertándose en el baño, se acercaron a él y le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, el ajeno asintió levemente y los dos muchachos suspiraron levemente, uno de ellos saliendo del baño mientras decia que era mejor salir de ahí, no se sentía bien el haber roto esas cosas aun si no habían sido culpa suya realmente de que el jodido lugar estuviese a punto de colapsar.

Mientras Michael caminaba más delante de los otros dos, notó que ninguno le estaba siguiendo y extrañado regresó a ver que sucedía, para reclamarles que se apresurasen de una vez , sin embargo la imagen que se encontró en ese instante no era la mejor, el muchacho de cabellos rizados cayó al suelo, horrorizado cuando notó como yacía Gavin encima del cuerpo de Ray, el cual estaba sangrando del cuello por el pedazo de carne que había sido arrancado de su ser no hacia momentos atrás, sangre saliendo ahora incluso de sus labios cuando intentó hablar, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Michael, queriendo decirle que huyera pero solo logrando toser aún más sangre que antes; el pedazo que había sido arrancado encontrándose en la boca del de cabellos castaño claro que en ese instante su mirada estaba cubierta por sus mechones de cabello lacio, aunque la sonrisa retorcida que comenzó a adornar su rostro fue suficiente para que Michael tomara conciencia y buscase salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

Pero cuando había llegado siquiera a sujetar la perilla de la puerta principal que estaba ligeramente abierta; en su rostro habiéndose comenzado a tornar en una de alivio momentáneo al creerse con suerte de poder salir de ahí sin problemas; esta se transformó en una de terror cuando sintió como de sus brazos era sujetado y arrastrado hacia la oscuridad que ofrecía aquella casa, lo último que se escucharía de él sería el grito de terror que inundó toda la casa pero no había nadie por esos lugares para escucharlo.

Pasaron varios minutos pero luego la figura de Gavin se asomó a la entrada de la casa y por la puerta abierta, su ser manchado de la sangre de quien habían sido sus amigos, siendo ahora sus víctimas, levantando por fin su rostro y revelándose de esa forma su mirada la cual se notaba aquellos ojos carmesí que había visto en el espejo del baño.

**_—No tengan miedo a entrar…—_** susurró , aquella sonrisa retorcida volviendo a asomarse en su rostro mientras que comenzaba lentamente a cerrar la puerta, sus ojos siendo lo único visible de entre toda esa oscuridad antes de cerrar la puerta, estos terminando por clavarse en los ojos del lector, teniendo un brillo de malicia mientras soltaba una risilla macabra.

**_— ¿Serás el siguiente en visitarme?_ **

…Y la puerta se cerró sin más.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento tanto ;A; es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos -lloriquea- y más aun en español todavia -mueve su pie- no sé si hay fans de ellos que hablen en español pero a mi me encantan y no podia evitar querer escribir algo de ellos, aun si es sumamente random o algo fuera de OC -juega con sus dedos- Aun estoy intentando hacer algo con ellos pero tanto el nombre de sus Equipos como las palabras que dice Gavin se me hace un poco complicado pero ahí le quiero echar ganas de sacar algo genial pese a las dificultades que presenta en cierto modo al escribirlo en español cuando ellos hablan en ingles y demás Uu
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado esto,es solo una parte de lo que tengo en mente.


End file.
